Inuyasha Oneshots
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: my Inuyasha Oneshots, don't ask for lemons cause I won't do them
1. Chapter 1

For a while now, Inuyasha had been feeling light headed. Like there was a buzzing in his mind, not that he knew why that was. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried to think of something anything to get his mind off of the strange buzzing that was flowing through his mind though it wasn't working so far. Rubbing his tired eyes, the young hanyou hoped that nothing happened. Like no battles, no shard hunting (for a change) and most of all, no Kouga. Though, he wasn't sure if that would happen at all. He'd have to be very, very lucky for that to happen. Blinking his tired eyes, Inuyasha turned and stared at the human woman that stood next to him. 'Kagome…' He thought to himself.

Oh how he wanted to run his clawed hand through her silky black hair. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful brown eyes. Though, he knew that it was forbidden for him to have any sort of feelings for her. After all, he was a half-youkai. Something, that didn't have a right to be on this earth, and as for Kagome, she was just a beautiful girl that had her whole life ahead of her. And nothing could stop that. 'Not even me…' He sighed softly.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Asked Kagome, her voice as soft as a dove's feather. Oh how he wanted to kiss her till she begged for breath. Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked away from her so he wouldn't go into those wonderful brown pools of chocolate. Why, why did he have feelings for her and to think that just a simple sound of her voice made him shake with joy?

"I'm fine; just… have a lot on my mind." He whispered softly,

Though, the stare that Kagome was giving him was saying that she didn't believe him. But she didn't push into it any further. Not that he was complaining. He was happy that she wasn't going to keep asking him about this. It was horrible for him. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha rubbed his ears. It was as if the buzzing was only getting worse with each passing minute. He covered his ears in hopes to stop the horrible sound. But nothing happened. It was just horrible, something that no one should go through. Hell, it was worse than that one time Kagome brought that 'dog whistle' thing from her time.

"Inuyasha you sure that you're alright?" Asked Kagome with concern in her brown eyes, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her with a grimace. He hated to make her worry about him. The young hanyou felt like he didn't deserve it. Inuyasha just nodded, hoping to hide his pain from her. But, even he knew that it wouldn't be for long.

Inuyasha got up and went to go into the forest. Maybe being in there would help relax his body. Being surrounded by nature may calm his nerves down. Hopefully, taking a deep breath he staggered into the forest. Though, what he didn't know was that Kagome was following him. Since she was down wind, her scent was nowhere near him. Yawning softly, Inuyasha kept on walking. His skin was pale, dark circles were under his eyes as if he hadn't had a decent sleep in months.

Inuyasha had just arrived to the one place he hadn't expected. The tree that he had been sealed too, looking up at it Inuyasha couldn't believe that this one place was where his life had ended, and where his life had begun. It was so strange how his life had been. But, he knew that he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Though, he would like for this buzzing to stop.

"Inuyasha let me help you…" Whispered Kagome as she walked up behind him. His eyes widened as he spun around. Wondering why she was there, had Kagome been following him? Damn it, why didn't he smell her? Inuyasha then felt the breeze of the wind, it was down wind. Blowing her scent away from him, so he wouldn't have been able to track her.

He tried to say something, anything. But his voice didn't want to work; it was as if someone removed his vocal cords when he wasn't aware of it, to prevent him from speaking. Kagome walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his pale cheek. Inuyasha tiredly stared at Kagome, trying to tell her that he was fine.

But still no words would escape his throat.

"Inuyasha, please say something, anything! Please!" Kagome pleaded. Once again, Inuyasha moved his lips, though all he could do was mouth the words that he wanted to say. But, Kagome didn't understand a thing he had tried to tell her. Inuyasha could clearly see that in her eyes. Was nothing, but pure confusion and concern.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, his eyes slightly wide from the pain that was surging through his body. The buzzing was only getting worse and worse. Whatever was causing this, he didn't know. Inuyasha could feel his breathing going into quick pants. It felt like something was wrapping around his heart, squeezing it tightly. It was as if he couldn't breathe. And the pain in his heart was causing all of this.

Kagome reached out for Inuyasha, she was scared. She's never seen him in this much pain before, and it frightened her that this was some sort of youkai illness. What if he was dying and they both didn't know? Now she was even more worried than before!

"Inuyasha, please let's get you something to drink. It might help you calm down."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just tightly held his head in his hands. Kagome wrapped an arm around him, and walked him to the nearby river. Maybe if he had something to drink then it would help him to relax a bit. Though, Inuyasha still seemed on edge. His skin was paler then it was just moments ago, his body shaking, and covered in cold sweat. It was almost as if he was having some sort of panic attack.

Once they arrived at the lake, Kagome sat Inuyasha down. And pulled his lets to relax in the water, hoping that it would help him, grabbing a bottle of water from her bag, she filled it with the river water and held the bottle to his lips. Hoping that he would drink some of the water, she didn't want him to dehydrate. Though, he refused to drink. Mumbling something like "I'm fine" even though his body shook terribly, that did not tell Kagome that he was 'fine'.

"Inuyasha please drink something."

"No…"

"Please?"

"No…"

"Inuyasha."

"No…"

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"No…"

That was weird, Inuyasha was only saying no.

She just stared at him, stared as he looked down at the river down at his reflection. Though, to Kagome she didn't see anything wrong, but when she stared at Inuyasha all she could see was his wide eyes. Skin paler than ever, pale as a sheet, his breathing rapid and harsh. Though, she wasn't sure why. He couldn't be having a heart attack could he? "Inuyasha?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, staring at him with concerned brown eyes. Not sure what she should or could do for him. She didn't know how to help if he was having a heart attack. Or, if youkai could even have them, it didn't make any kind of sense at all, out of their group Inuyasha was always the healthiest of them. And now, he seemed so weak and frail.

"Inuyasha, what do you see?"

Inuyasha just shook horribly, staring at his reflection. For, staring back at his reflection, for staring back at him was the glowing crimson eyes of his youkai self. Its glowing crimson and crystal blue iris eyes staring right back at him. He didn't know why he was staring at the eyes of his own youkai half, but what he knew was that this frightened him dearly. The reflection just smirked at him. Mouthing "you'll harm the one you love. I'll make sure of that."

He didn't understand what his other self-meant. The blood thirsty self almost sounded like he was on the verge of breaking free of his bindings. But how, after all Inuyasha's life wasn't in danger and he still had Tetsusaiga by his side. It didn't make any kind of sense to the hanyou. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried to look away from his reflection to stare at Kagome. Maybe… Maybe if he held onto her that he would start to relax.

Inuyasha finally turned away from the river, grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into his arms. Hoping to forget about this to forget about everything that he heard. But no matter what he did, no matter what he tried to think he could still hear the youkai's laughter within his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in shock, this was something that she wasn't used to seeing. Inuyasha holding her like his life depended on it. She wrapped her free arm around him hoping to soothe him. But, it seemed to just make him shake harder. "Maybe you should sleep Inuyasha…" she suggested, it was something that she remembered she did when she wasn't feeling well. Though, she wasn't sure if it would work for a hanyou like Inuyasha but it could work for Inuyasha. That, and it was her only idea for the moment.

Inuyasha could only nod. It was his only choice for the moment. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked over to the shaded tree and of course, Kagome joined him. Maybe a nice nap would do her some good as well. She couldn't help but giggle softly. Maybe this was just another chance to bond with him.

As Inuyasha slept, he had gone deep within his soul. Not really sure what was going on. Blinking, Inuyasha turned to his left, and saw nothing but darkness. Then, he turned to his right and saw light. As for himself, the young hanyou stood in the middle. The part that kept the light and darkness from fusing together, it was something he couldn't think of, was this his soul? Turning to the dark side, Inuyasha saw someone walking out of the shadows. And wished that he wasn't looking over there, for walking out of the shadows was his youkai self.

Its glowing crimson eyes staring right back at him long fangs sparkled in the dim light. Which, sort of confused Inuyasha since his youkai half lived within the shadows. "What's the matter hanyou? Don't like what you see?" Said his youkai self. Inuyasha just gulped. He wanted to run. But sadly, he was stuck in the middle. Literally, he couldn't lift his feet.

"Leave him alone. We all may share a soul but he's in control over the body." Said another voice, which just made Youkai Inuyasha growl with rage.

Blinking, Inuyasha turned to the right, and walking out of it was his human self. Long black hair, violet coloured eyes staring back at both Inuyasha, and Youkai Inuyasha.

"What are you doing human? This body shall be mine. And, so shall the girl." Growled out Youkai Inuyasha,

"Kagome doesn't belong to anyone. Her heart belongs to the hanyou." Human Inuyasha calmly said. Trying to get some sense into the Youkai, though the Youkai was just as stubborn as the hanyou Inuyasha on the other hand, was looking back and forth from the human him and the youkai him. It was so confusing.

"Shut up! You! You stay the fuck away from Kagome! You won't hurt her ever!" Inuyasha growled, pointing his clawed finger at his Youkai self. No matter what, Inuyasha would never let this beast anywhere near Kagome. No matter what the cost, Inuyasha would try to keep Kagome safe from this youkai even if it meant killing himself.

Youkai Inuyasha smirked. His shoulders shaking while his head was bent forward, Inuyasha was confused on this. Only to blink when Youkai Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed. Growling, Inuyasha shouted "just what the hell is so funny?"

"You are not stronger than me. I can easily over power you and control your body. And take that Miko no matter what."

Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep tackle his youkai self. But his feet were firmly planted onto the floor. Inuyasha tried to break free of his bindings, but he wasn't sure what he could do. What he should do, he wasn't sure what he could to do to stop this. Looking up at his Youkai Self, Inuyasha just stared as the youkai grabbed him, sinking his claws into Inuyasha's flesh. Inuyasha let out a scream.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he had stopped shivering. That was a good sign. Sighing softly, she leaned back in her seat against the tree. Just happy to be sitting next to Inuyasha, though she wondered why he was even feeling that way in the first place. It was something that she's never seen before. Though, maybe it had been just him not sleeping. Inuyasha had mentioned that he couldn't sleep cause of something the last few nights. But then again, he possibly doesn't even remember that. Sighing softly Kagome pulled out a book from her backpack and started to read one of the 'House of Night' books for her English Language class.

But, she didn't have time to even finish one chapter before Inuyasha's hand went to her shoulder. Blinking, Kagome turned and stared at Inuyasha, his bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't tell if he was alright now. Tilting her head, the young woman asked "how are you feeling Inuyasha?" Though, she didn't get a responds from him. Inuyasha's other hand went to her shoulder and pushed her to the ground.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Kagome stared at Inuyasha with shock. Bangs still covered his eyes, but there was something off about him right now. Why did his fangs seem a little longer than usual? Why did his claws look longer? But her thoughts were cut off when his lips crashed against hers.

She couldn't think. Couldn't feel, all Kagome knew was that she wanted to enjoy the moment. The feel of his lips against hers, it made Kagome feel so warm and safe. But, for some reason there was something bothering her. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to look at Inuyasha's face. Telling her that something was wrong with him, though she didn't know why that was, well that and cause she couldn't think cause of Inuyasha kissing her. This was her dream, and she wanted to enjoy the moment.

Kagome felt that the kiss was getting more, rough? Desperate? There was something else in the kiss that she couldn't put her finger on. It was almost as if, there were two people kissing her within one body. Though she wasn't sure why that was for the time being. Slowly, Kagome could feel Inuyasha pulling away. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and just stared at Inuyasha. Or, what she could see. She couldn't see much of his face through his long bangs. But, what she did see, it frightened her. On his face were the purple stripes she had learned were part of his transformation to a Youkai.

Gulping, Kagome tried to back away. But, knew that she couldn't, not that she wanted too but cause she couldn't leave Inuyasha like this. If he was transforming then she had to try to help him. But… how?

How was she supposed to help Inuyasha change back into a hanyou when even his Tetsusaiga at his side wasn't enough to help? Kagome didn't know what to do. She was running out of ideas to help Inuyasha. Soon, her thoughts were broken from Inuyasha's lips once more. No matter what, his lips on hers made her lose her thoughts on… well anything. But she didn't know why, was it cause of her love for Inuyasha or something else? Nah, it was cause of her love for the hanyou.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled back. He was having an inner turmoil. Trying to fight the youkai that was trying to control her, he pulled back from Kagome his body shaking once more. His skin sleek with sweat that started to soak through his clothing, even though his youkai had control over his body Inuyasha had the strength to keep his thoughts clear from the fog of blood lust.

Though in its place was just plain lust.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, worry was clearly heard in her voice, and seen in her eyes. She didn't understand what was happening, but what she did know was that Inuyasha was having a rough time with his youkai blood. Getting up she walked to Inuyasha and gently held his hand in hers. "Inuyasha, I'm here. Don't worry… I won't leave you I promise."

Inuyasha stared at her with his red eyes. Trying to keep her in his line of sight, though with his vision blurring, he didn't know if his human heart had time to stay before it was consumed by the youkai blood that ran through his veins. "Ka… Kagome…" He whispered. He gently placed a clawed hand up to her cheek and took in a deep breath. He could smell her scent so much better as a youkai. And it was driving his senses wild. He wanted her so badly. That was much was easy to see.

Kagome placed her own hand over his cheek and stared at him. Even though she found his youkai self a little frightening, she didn't care. She loved him either way. His hanyou self, his human self, and even his youkai self, she just stared at him as she whispered "what do you need Inuyasha…" She whispered, it wasn't much of a question. But, also not much of a demand for it was a mixture of both.

"You…" He said, his voice dripping with need, want, and desire. Kagome frowned, not really sure if he really knew what he was saying. And didn't want him to regret what he was asking. "Please… Kagome… Before… Before my Youkai self takes control…" Kagome nodded and let their emotions take control for the time being.

No one knew how much time had passed. The only sign of anything that had happened were the discarded clothes that lied on the ground. Both Inuyasha and Kagome lied under his Fire Rat Robe, which provided the warmth that they needed with the chilly air. Sighing softly, Kagome cuddled up with Inuyasha as she looked up at him. His eyes had returned to their gold colour. She couldn't help but smile, and reached up to trace where the purple stripes once where.

Though, she wouldn't have traded their moment for anything in the world. Sighing softly, the young woman asked "so, why was your Youkai trying to take control?" She asked softly. Trying to figure out why his Youkai blood was trying to take control over him. It was something that never made sense to her. But, then again what did at this point? She knew nothing about the Youkai, and Kagome knew that. Sighing softly, she just stared at Inuyasha as she waited for his answer.

"My Youkai knew that I had feelings for you. And kept telling me, that if I didn't make a move then he would, I am so sorry Kagome…" He whispered softly, not sure how Kagome would react to what he had explained. Then, he added "I'm sure you would have rather have me, then my Youkai to this instead… He would have hurt you."

Kagome just smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I've been waiting for you to let me know how you felt for so long Inuyasha… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Inuyasha whispered before kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day outside, fall had just arrived and many people were trying to enjoy the cool weather as much as they could until the snow would start to fall. The town was peaceful for the most part, something that is very common in this town besides the crime sprees now and again. Four young adults are walking through town, chatting among themselves.

One, a young woman with long black hair that reached the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a simple green sweater, and some blue jeans along with a knitted cap to help keep her ears warm. Her white sneakers were a little worn from age but for the moment, they were the warmest things she had until she could buy some new shoes or until the snow starts to fall.

The man walking next to her was slightly taller than the black haired woman. He had long snow white hair that reached his waist. He wore a simple white t-shirt since he doesn't get cold easily and a pair of black jeans with white runners with red trim. To him, it was the only thing that had red on it at the very least. His eyes were as gold as a burning flame. Though, unlike other people this man is a half-demon and half-human. What showed that he wasn't human was the pair of silver dog ears atop of his head, his long razor sharp claws and his fangs.

The man next to him was another man, just an inch shorter than the silver haired man. This man had short black hair pulled back in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had three earrings in his left ear. His clothes of course were a mixture of black and purple. His top was a purple sweater, and he wore black jeans. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. His eyes a deep blue that almost looked like sapphires, the kind you could almost get lost in. He wore black sneakers with purple laces, something that he got on a sale.

And finally, the woman that walked next to him. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back. A red ribbon tied around her hair that reached her lower back. Eyes' sparkling as a light shade of brown that would make any man want her, though had a hidden strength in it that would make anyone fear her if she was angry. Her clothes were a pink shirt with floral designs on it going from her right shoulder to her left waist. Over that would be a black leather jacket with silver trim. Next was her black jogging pants and white shoes with green and pink trim around the laces.

"So girls, what are you two doing?" asked the black haired man with curious blue eyes.

"We're going to be working out. It's nice enough for us to workout outside today. Might as well enjoy it before we have to go to an indoor gym." Said the black haired woman.

"Interesting." said the black haired man with a grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." said the silver haired man with a shake of his head and a bored stare. If there was one thing that he didn't like about his friend slash roommate was that he was a pervert and didn't know when to stay out of boundaries, even with his own girlfriend.

"Oh how you wound me Inuyasha. To think my best friend would think of such things of me!" said Miroku, being dramatic as usual.

"I agree with Inuyasha. You can't watch Miroku." Said the brown haired woman with a roll of her eyes before looking over at the black haired woman. "So Kagome, what do you think we should do for our workout today?" asked the brown haired woman.

"A simple dance routine." Kagome said with a smile to her friend slash roommate. It was so weird if you think of it; both girls share a home as did the boys. But what made it even stranger was that the girls and boys were neighbors of each other.

But it worked for when the girls needed something fixed.

"What about you boys?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Just watch some movies. Nothing's good on tonight and we have lots of movies to watch tonight." Calmly said the silver haired man with a shrug, his bored expression still plastered on his face. Kagome though just laughed softly before kissing the silver haired man's cheek causing his bored expression to disappear in a flush of pink on his cheeks. "Kagome…" he said slightly irritated but at the same time happy.

_'Today is going to be interesting.'_ Miroku thought to himself with a grin as he watched his best friend Inuyasha chat with Kagome as to what their plans should be for tomorrow. Though as for him, he had so much more in store. Nothing was going to stop him from enjoying the show of Sango and Kagome dancing in the back yard. Just thinking about it made a perverted smile appear on his face.

Later on, when Inuyasha and Miroku got to their home, the black haired man went to his own personal shower as he said "Inuyasha, your turn to cook and no ramen this time. You've cooked ramen almost every day last month." His answer was a snort before the hanyou went to the kitchen to cook their dinner.

Least he was going to try to cook something else…

Though, as he stripped down in his bedroom, he wondered what Kagome and Sango would be doing. Anything they do would be amazing for a dance routine. Though, nothing compares to his Sango. Grinning from ear to ear, the young man grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist so he could head on to his shower, and to make sure that a hanyou didn't walk in on him…

They both paid for that last time.

The mental scarring was still there on Miroku's mind as was Inuyasha's. Shaking his head of the memory, Miroku headed on to his bathroom until he heard a woman's voice. Blinking, he turned and walked over to his window…

Standing in the backyard was Kagome and Sango. Both girls still wearing the same clothes they wore earlier though, he could faintly make out a t-shirt under Kagome's sweater. Grinning, he opened up the window to hear what they were saying. It seemed that they were fighting over a song for them to use for their dance routine. Frowning, Miroku had his hands on the window and his ear pressed against the glass, hoping that would give him a better shot at hearing what they were saying.

"Sango, come on we have to pick a simple song for a warm up." said Kagome.

"I know, but the songs you picked are way too slow Kagome." said Sango.

Both girls sighed, though they started to stretch, maybe this way they could do the song they both wanted to do in the first place… least, that's what Miroku was thinking. Grinning, he turned his head away from the window and watched. This was better than tv! Chuckling, he kept on watching, getting a little turned on by this.

When their warm up was done, the girls walked over to a portable CD player and pressed play. He couldn't make out the lyrics of the song, nor the instruments but they seemed like they were having fun in the very least.

_'The girls sure are flexible…'_ thought Miroku with a wider grin. His hands pressing down on the window… then _slam!_ "Ah!" shouted Miroku, looking down he saw that the window had closed on his 'Miroku Jr' and whimpered. Grabbing the window he tried to open it but no luck. It was stuck good and tight.

"Um… Inuyasha! I need help here… I'm stuck!" shouted Miroku, thankful that the girls cannot hear him over their music. Or seem to be facing this way for that matter and for that he was thankful.

"Did you get it stuck in the stove again?" called out Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha, I am offended! How could you think I would get myself stuck in a stove! Come on what kind of sick man would get turned on by a stove? Really, use your head man!" Then everything went silent. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't say anything for what felt like hours… when really, it was only ten seconds… the silence was broken when Miroku said this. "'Sides… it… it's stuck in a window this time. Call 911 please?"

"Fine, but this time your explaining it to the paramedics. I'm not doing that shit again so sit tight."

"Where am I going to sit?!"


End file.
